Stiles Stilinski (Season 2)
Main Article: ''Stiles Stilinski'' Stiles leads Scott and Allison in the search for Lydia after she goes missing from the hospital. Stiles gets detention for talking in Mr. Harris' class. The teacher says he plans to be extra hard on Stiles because of the way the sheriff treated him during the events of last season. ("Omega") Stiles throws a wad of paper at Mr. Harris' head as an excuse to get himself and Scott sent to the principal. He ends up in detention again. Stiles, Scott and Derek try to rescue Isaac from jail after his arrest. ("Shape Shifted") Stiles sets up a double date with Lydia, Scott and Allison at the skating rink. Stiles has no game and fumbles while trying to talk to Lydia. They're interrupted when Lydia suffers a hallucination of Peter Hale under the ice. Stiles comforts her. He is later assaulted and thrown in a dumpster by Erica. ("Ice Pick") Stiles runs back and forth delivering messages between Scott and Allison who are pretending to be broken up. He tries to find the Argent's bestiary in Gerard's office but gets shanghaied by Erica and Derek. He then gets trapped in the pool keeping a paralyzed Derek afloat while fending off the Kanima. ("Abomination") Stiles is intent on keeping Lydia safe after Derek comes to believe she is the kanima. He comes close to shooting Scott in the head with a crossbow and ends up fighting Issac in Scott's house. ("Venomous") When Jackson is discovered to be the kanima he takes one of the police department's armored vehicles to contain Jackson. ("Frenemy") He goes to Lydia and later Erica to find out who and happened to Jackson's parents. After he helps stop Scott and Jackson's brawl he is given detention along with them, Matt, Erica, and Allison. When Jackson transforms into the kanima and attacks Erica, he goes along with Scott to Derek's hideaway to heal her. ("Restraint") When the group decides to set a trap for the kanima and the master he sets up a circle of mountain ash at Dr. Deaton's instructions in around the warehouse. Later he interrogates the master through Jackson. ("[[Raving"]]) Stiles learns from his father that Mr. Harris was brought in for questioning in the murder investigation. Stiles isn't convinced. His dad then notices a picture of the swim team and sees all the victims were members and Isaac’s dad was the coach. Stiles calls his drag queen friends from Jungle to come to Lydia's birthday party. He then hallucinates and sees his father yelling at him in a drunken rage. ("Party Guessed") Stiles tries to convince his dad that Matt is the killer and that they need to look at the evidence at the police station. When they are at the police station Matt appears and holds everyone at gunpoint. After Derek arrives paralyzed Stiles for his sarcasm is paralyzed by Jackson and falls on Derek. Stiles stays paralyzed the remainder of the episode only being able to drag himself around. ("Fury") Stiles explains to Ms. Morrell that he’s not sleeping, is jumpy and suffers from a constant overwhelming fear that something terrible is about to happen. He confesses to Scott that he feels helpless after having to watch, paralyzed, while Matt cracked his dad’s head open. He says that he and Scott are losing their fight. For the first time Stiles gets to play lacrosse. He scores three goals leading the BHHS Cyclones to a Championship. He then disappears without a trace. ("Battlefield") It's revealed that the Hunters kidnapped Stiles and is temporally imprisoned with Boyd and Erica. After doubting that Gerard could beat him to a pulp, Gerard does so. He comes home with his dad embracing him and later giving him a heart to heart talk. His father tells him when all seemed lost he was the "hero" and helped save day, although he meant the lacrosse. Stiles feels he's no hero, but he and Lydia go to the warehouse to help save Jackson. ("Master Plan")